Too much doki
by SriaLghtft
Summary: Rikka's day starts off really heart pounding, and doesn't stop doing so. Is there a reason behind all of this? Chapters are short. There will be yuri.
1. Ch 1: Mana and Pantsu

**I don't own any of the characters in this, except the ones that aren't a part of the Doki Doki Precure canon. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Toei's "Doki Doki Precure" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners.**

"I still don't get why I can't fly at school," Regina crossed her arms in defiance, "if someone has eye date memory-"

"-Eidetic," Rikka corrected.

"Whatever that is!" Regina threw her arms up in frustration, "anyway, if they use it to do better on tests, isn't that the same sort of thing?" Regina finished with a pouting frown.

"That's really not the sa-" Rikka began.

"She has a point Rikka," Mana interrupted, "flying is just like Regina's own talent."

Regina smirked, "See? I should be able to fl-"

Mana placed a hand in front of Regina, "but it's dangerous to others." Mana retracted her hand, "That's why there are things like not being able to run in the halls. So people don't hurt others or themselves," she finished with a smile. but suddenly her smile neutralized, and she paused for a moment, "And others might see your panties..." it came out barely above a whisper. Her voice had even cracked during it, and her face may as well have been a tomato at this point. She shook her head, confused as to why she even said it.

If Mana's face was a tomato right now, Rikka's face was closer to a pear; not very red at all. "That would be a problem," she agreed with a nod.

Regina's face grew even redder,about as red as it had when she had admitted to liking Mana despite being brainwashed by dark energy, "u-umm, M-Mana?" Regina stammered, her fingers interlaced behind her back, nervously fiddling with each other.

Mana looked in Regina's direction immediately, "what is it Regina?" She questioned with a warm smile.

Such a smile, that Regina was given courage, not as much courage as when she defied King Jikochu, but still a fair amount. So, Regina began exploring something she was suddenly curious about, "you said 'others', right?" Regina looked to Mana, "so is it just that you don't want others seeing my panties? Or," Regina had to stop and steel herself for something very bold and risky.

"Or?" Mana returned with curiosity.

Rikka just stared at Regina as if a bomb were about to go off. Which, depending on how things went, could very well happen.

"Or," Regina paused again. Then shook her head, her face growing more crimson by the second, and took a deep breath, "that you don't want anyone else to see my panties?"

Now, Mana could be somewhat dense sometimes, and this was probably one of the things that drew everyone to her. But this was not such a time. The red from Mana's face didn't convert back to a fleshy color, and instead got a tad more rosy. She stood there in thought, being careful how to go about this. She also really examined herself, to see if her intentions were truly as pure as she originally made them out to be. She could at least narrow down that it was purely about friendly advice when she had said it. No, that would be lying, if it was nothing but friendly advice, then why did her voice break? Why did she pause? Because she had a single instant, a moment where an offending image that she had never planned on conjuring up had invaded her subconscious. But should she hide the truth? "I'd be lying if I didn't say it was at least...partly that," Mana answered, not one to lie even in such a stressful situation as this. Really, she didn't have the capacity to lie. She was too honest with things. The exact reason that her being a Precure was widely known now, and was nowhere near a secret of any sort.

.

Regina smiled and ran up to hug Mana with all her might, "Mana~" Nestling her face in Mana's modest breasts. Fully satisfied with the answer, and glad that she asked the question that had crawled its way into her mind. Not really sure what the answer could lead to, or caring, just happy that Mana saw her as something more special than other friends, just like how she saw Mana as more special than her other friends. She liked Rikka, Alice, and Makoto a lot. The other classmates were likable enough. And even Aguri was starting to feel like her little sister, but Mana was something else. She didn't know what, but Mana was something else that those others weren't. She loved her just as much as her own papa. And that is why she was so happy that Mana said what she did.

Rikka's face grew red. She couldn't stay in the presence of those events, and made her way into the school courtyard, saying, "that was way too doki!" It was at this moment Ira appeared in front of her.

 _Multiple chapters are ready to be uploaded, but wanted to try and gauge reactions before getting the next chapters up. Be patient, things are moving fast, but there's a reason, is all I will say._


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters in this, except the ones that aren't a part of the Doki Doki Precure canon. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Toei's "Doki Doki Precure" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners.**

Chapter 2: Rikka and a boy's heartfelt half-hearted confession

"What are you doing here?" Rikka questioned with a gentle smile, glad to be away from those two. For some reason her chest had tightened back when Mana had made that bold statement.

Ira stared at the sometimes Cure Diamond, sometimes aspiring doctor for a moment. 'She looks kind of pretty' came the unwanted thought as Ira had caught himself staring at Rikka's blue strands that floated in the wind, "it's not like I'm here for someone like you," Ira scoffed, a slight blush on his cheeks, wondering greatly why her hair had suddenly become so interesting, and why he had to go and say something like that.

Rikka's smile shifted, leaving her with a neutral expression, "you're not here on jikochu business are you?" Rikka questioned, ready to make a transformation, but not exactly in an aggressive stance. While she wanted to trust that the boy wasn't up to anything suspicious, she still wasn't quite ready to let down her guard completely.

The boy smirked, "it'll take centuries before we have the sort of power to pull off something like that again." He chuckled that familiar laugh. It was true though. That final fight with the Doki Doki Precure had not only drastically reduced the Jikochu Proto into a fragment of its former self, the trio were also weakened greatly. They probably wouldn't even be able to take on the law enforcement at the level they were at currently.

Rikka's gaze softened, glad that she was right that Ira had been up to nothing suspicious, "so what really are you here for?" She questioned him, all hints of aggression completely gone.

"I'm transferring to your school," Ira shrugged as he answered. It wasn't like it was any sort of secret that needed to be kept. Bel and Marmo just decided that he got reconnaissance duties for the decade, while they rested and powered up. They would switch off every decade, so they wouldn't lose track of where culture had gotten to. Information was the key to victory, as Bel had rightly put it.

Rikka balked. Was there some ulterior motive here? They did say they were going to rest for 100s of years, didn't they? So why is one of them out and about? Did something cause the rest to be interrupted? There's no way it's that simple. But then she took a breath, "how do you even plan on carrying that out, and why our school out of all the schools?"

"Heh," Ira gives his trademark cocky grin, "all the paperwork is taken care of. Something like that is easy even after losing that much power." But then his confidence drops. Just why was it _this_ school in particular? Wouldn't it be smarter to go to a school that was elsewhere? Then he remembered something. Marmo had said, 'if we want to keep tabs, we may as well keep tabs where those drat Precure are'. Not like he could give an answer like that to the enemy though.

"I'm not too surprised considering what Regina's able to do still, but what about my other question?" Rikka stares at the boy, "why our school? You're not planning something are you?" Rikka was not as easy to take advantage of as Mana. She could tell he was hiding something, and wasn't giving the full reason behind what was going on. But, she never could have hoped to prepare for what would transpire next.

Ira was at a crossroads. He could just say that they wanted to keep tabs on the Precure and be honest about it. Or he could figure out some lie. Being honest shouldn't be a problem, Rikka was pretty reasonable from his experiences with her. A bit calculating at times, but she wasn't hot headed like that Cure Sword girl. Honesty works in this case, as much as that goes against the Jikochu way. But, just as Ira's about to give that answer, for some reason Rikka's face suddenly almost...shines. And every feature of her smooth skin and beautiful eyes stands out to him, and all logical thought departs, "you wouldn't be at other schools though." WHAT HAD HE JUST SAID!? Ira's face turned several shades of crimson before he suddenly teleported away with that embarrassing line.

A girl from Rikka's class had happened to be nearby when the exchange went down, and suddenly squealed, "Hoshikawa-san has a boyfriend!" And ran off to go spread the news, as gossipy middleschoolers are wont to do.

Rikka's face turned red. She wanted to yell out 'he's not my boyfriend!', but well realized that would only make things worse. Now she was going to have to deal with the entire school thinking that she had a boyfriend! It'd be fine if it was true, but she never once thought of Ira in that way, he was just something like a friend. Nowhere near what she thought of Mana-Wait. why was she comparing him to Mana? Her cheeks grew even more inflamed as she realized what she had done,

In the shadows, a "tch!" could be heard if one listened closely, and if one wasn't currently battling with her own inner feelings.

At that moment, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang out, "I have to get back to class!" Rikka said as she hurried back, fighting off the blush and thoughts that invaded her mind. "This is way too doki!" She said during the journey, throwing her fists into the air out of frustration.

 _Sorry IraRikka peeps. that is not what's going to happen here. It's an okay relationship I guess. But it's nothing like Akane and Brian from Smile (my favorite het pairing out of all the Precure shows). And Rikka just doesn't really seem to return his feelings, so I can't really write that all that easily. As for ManaRikka, ain't happening. I do see the potential for it, but ManaRegi is easily my top couple in all of the Precures I've seen. Plus, they just seem to have much better chemistry to me. I'll do something for Rikka though. It's in the works. Next chapter will take a bit, as originally the chapter I had planned for next was already done, but I suddenly got some inspiration for some more ManaRegi. So, gotta wait on that to actually be made this time. Instead of making some modifications to something that was already finished (which, in retrospect, I almost doubled what I had written originally xD) More pairings will be coming. Please look forward to them!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters in this, except the ones that aren't a part of the Doki Doki Precure canon. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Toei's "Doki Doki Precure" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners.**

Chapter 3: Classroom Intermission

"Mana! I want to sit next to you!" Regina complained, her arms crossed and face pouting. It made no sense that she couldn't sit next to Mana. School always managed to confuse her. It would make much more sense if they got to choose who they sat next to.

"You know that's not how it works Regina," Mana was fully prepared to say. But then an image found its way into her mind. One of her and Regina sitting next to each other, and secretly holding hands..But why did it need to be secret? That's something that she would gladly do with any close friend. Yet, for some reason, the action performed in those strange images felt somehow...forbidden. Like something that really shouldn't be done. A feeling Mana really didn't understand. And this was because Mana just did not hide things from others. So, she carried out the only sensible action in the face of all that had just occurred; she intertwined her hand with Regina's own.

Regina suddenly felt a warmth. An unfamiliar warmth, but welcome nonetheless. So, she clasped tightly the warmth, relishing in the positive feelings it brought her. Also, "well, if Mana says it's okay, then I'll just move my desk next to you~" Regina teleported with a wide smile to her desk, and took hold of it.

It was then Mana realized that she had somehow distracted herself from answering her close friend properly. If she had still held the position of student council president, she would have been mortified at herself. But even with the title gone, she was ashamed that she had pushed aside the safety and harmony of other students for...whatever that was, "Regina!" She stood up from her desk, "You know that's not okay. The seating order isn't something we should just change like that," Mana explained with her warm and welcoming smile. The same one that she had shown Regina so many times during the proto jikochu incident.

Just like all those times back then, Regina's heart skipped a couple beats, and she felt like warm water was flowing through her body, leaving little chills as it left one section for another. All of this in an instant. Regina reasoned that this must be that "love" that Mana had taught her about so much. It would seem that that smile held great power over Regina. "Okay Mana," she let go of the desk immediately, with a dazzling smile of her own.

A smile that Mana found so very assuring. The sort of smile that makes you feel like everything's going to be all right, even if things are going disastrously. It just had this level of raw joy radiating from it that you'd normally only see in a child. It was easy to forget that she really didn't get to grow up like others did. She was really not even more than a couple years old technically. And Mana constantly forgets this. Yet, when Regina displays such a smile, it becomes much simpler to recall. "I hope Regina never loses that smile," Mana found leaving her lips without any warning. She didn't really think to hide her feelings on the matter. Rather she didn't think about it at all, it just sorta happened. But yet, it still left her feeling strangely embarrassed.

Regina's heart started beating faster and faster. Dokidoki dokidoki went her heart. "You need Mana to slow this down", her mind informed her. So, she immediately teleported to Mana, standing face to face with her. dokidokidoki dokidokidoki. It just got even faster. Her mind had lied to her! But wouldn't that just be her lying to herself? Regina didn't really mull over things long, and found her arms wrapping around Mana's waist, her face digging into the warmth of the pink girl's sides, just like she had done so many times before. "Mm~" Regina mumbled in bliss, now in the place that made her most comfortable. The beating had even slowed dow-

*dokidokidokidokidoki*

Regina yet again felt a very rapid pulsing, but she was certain it wasn't her own . It really confused her, so she double checked. Nope, her heart was definitely normal, ever since she got in her comfortable place with Mana. Still, Mana would know better.

"Mana," Regina said, and took Mana's hand in her own.

This caused Mana's eyes to widen, a very slight tinge of red barely surfacing, "w-what is it Regina?" She questioned. Why did she stutter? When has that ever happened before?

Instead of answering right away, Regina just placed Mana's hand on her own chest, "is it going fast?" She questioned, looking innocently into Mana's eyes.

It was then that Mana noticed that her heart had been beating faster than she could remember. Was something wrong with her? Regina's just doing what she usually does, isn't she? But why focus on Regina? One thing was certain, Regina's heart was not the one that was drumming recklessly right now. And since when did Regina's lips look so-

"You two are way too doki!" Rikka's sudden outburst snapped Mana out of whatever it was that was going on, "Rikka!" Mana called out as she ran outside the classroom to catch her best friend's retreating figure. But, once she reached the hallways, all she saw was the silhouette of Ri-No that wasn't her. It was some other girl running off.

Regina's lips twisted a bit. Something about how Mana just left her and chased after Rikka, made her chest tighten familiarly.

 _End chapter_

 _Next up will be Alice, and the chapter that was supposed to happen before this one. Sorry that it wasn't as humorous as others, but this one was kinda different for a purpose._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters in this, except the ones that aren't a part of the Doki Doki Precure canon. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Toei's "Doki Doki Precure" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners**

Chapter 4: Glances and Boasts

Rikka made her way home, frustrated and embarrassed. "Not only does the entire school think I'm dating Ira, but Mana ditched me to be with Regina!" She complained as she walked, well more like inelegantly stomped, along the sidewalk.

"My...Rikka, what's the problem?" Alice asked as her limo pulled up to Rikka's side, slowly following the gorilla-like movements of the blue-haired girl..

But Rikka did not seem to notice, "She may as well be dating that girl!" She continued her rant, her stomping refusing to yield either..

A knowing look came on Alice's face.

"What's the problem?" Reina questioned, also in the limo with Alice.

"Rikka is jealous of Mana and Regina," Alice explained promptly.

This, Rikka seemed to notice, "I am not jea-" Rikka paused, her 'walk' coming to an end. Was that why it hurt when she thought of what had been said during lunch? Why she got so frustrated when she walked in on them in the classroom? She was sure she had long ago accepted Regina as another of Mana's close friends, and didn't worry about how that might affect their friendship. But maybe she still hadn't actually crossed that important hurdle "I guess I am jealous," Rikka said, her eyes now wide in realization,

"When you love someone it's only natural for you to get jealous. I, Itsuboushi Reina, can affirm this!" Though she couldn't be seen through the windows, her haughtiness could be felt, and anyone within the vicinity could pull up a mental image of what the girl was most certainly doing.

"Yeah, it's hard to accept when your closest friends don't spend all day with you anymore," Rikka let out a sigh.

"That sort of love is probably not what is being talked about here," Alice added with a nervous laugh. Then found herself gazing longingly at the girl beside her, not sure herself why she had done it.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Rikka questioned when she noticed, tilting her head at the strange action.

Alice quickly shook her head as if to dispel a bout of sleepiness, "Sebastian, we need to hurry or we'll be late," Alice calmly ordered, but still sported a ripe blush on her face.

"Of course," came the voice of Alice's most trusted servant and pseudo father figure. And just like that, the limousine sped off, leaving nothing but the wind to disturb Rikka's hair.

As the car sped away, out of the corner of her eye, Alice barely made out the figure of a girl. But it was too quick to make out who it was, it if was anyone she knew.

Her passenger was not so calm though. In fact, her face was now as red as Cure Ace's hair. That look...that gaze that had not stopped soon at all. No, it felt like it had been far longer than the short moment it undoubtedly was. That had caused Reina's heart to kick into overdrive, and was the reason for all the blood rushing to her cheeks..Her inner voice screamed out, "this is far too doki!" But she said nothing as she clenched her fists so that no words would leave her.

"What are you just standing around for?" Came the childish, but still powerfully scolding, voice of Cure Ace.

 _Chapter over! This one was a bit short. Next chapter will be Ace's debut! Probably need to rewatch some episodes to get a feel for who I'm pairing her up with again (I'm sure anyone reading this would already know who that is, but I still will foolishly hold onto being as 'mysterious' as I can be until said chapter is done._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters in this, except the ones that aren't a part of the Doki Doki Precure canon. This is a fanwork, not for profit, derived from Toei's "Doki Doki Precure" series. The characters and settings are copyright their respective owners**

Chapter 5: Taking a licking, and Jumbled thoughts

"What are you just standing around for?" Came the childish, but still powerfully scolding, voice of Cure Ace.

This startled Rikka, causing her to jump back. Standing beside the aggressive brunette was Elle, her red hair done out in two little buns like usual. The both of them were enjoying an ice cream cone, no doubt in the middle of walking before the interruption.

"Sorry, I've just been having one really odd day, Aguri-chan," Rikka said as she rubbed her forehead wrinkles. Did she already get some wrinkles? Those definitely weren't there before. On top of everything, now she was getting forehead wrinkles...could this day get any worse?

"More of Mana's meddling?" Aguri questioned, her face alight with joy that she futilely tried to hide, destroying any semblance of 'serious' that she attempted. Sweets were her greatest weakness. The moment something sweet hits her pallette, a concept like 'composure' is nowhere in sight. "You need to stop letting little things like that get to you. A precure-!" Aguri's speech froze, along with her mouth. As Elle had just licked a glob of ice cream off her cheek, part of the red head's tongue grazing Aguri's lips. Red laid siege to her cheeks, her mouth opened and closed, but no sounds came out.

Elle was not faring much better, holding her crimson washed face in her hands, and trying to bury her head into the ground, to no avail of course. Just what was she even thinking!? She had seen the bit of ice cream on her best friend's face, and was going to pull out a handkerchief, but suddenly a brazen and shameful thought filled her head! And that's when it happened. She hadn't even really thought about it. It was like she was being controlled, only not really. She had some sort of choice, she was pretty sure. Agh! If only she could submerge herself in the earth right at this moment! Aguri must hate her now!

Rikka was in shock. This sort of display of affection wasn't entirely new to her: Regina is more affectionate than a lovesick puppy, and has very little shame when it comes to showing that towards Mana, and who ever knew what was going on in that head of Alice? But they also were middle schoolers, third-years, nearing high school age, girls that were going through the motions of puberty. Well, Regina technically has only been alive for a couple years, but she was still mostly able to be considered a middle schooler like the rest of them. And maybe Regina was really _that way_ , so her wanting to display affection is pretty normal. She's seen girls in her class do similar things to boys they like. But, Elle was not even in her first year of junior high, and never showed anything like this before! This was really, "way too doki!" Rikka yelled out as she quickly made her exit from the two, all the day's events chipping heavily at her sanity.

At some point, Aguri was able to stop her mouth, and gather her thoughts. She had seen her older sister do things similar to Mana before, so maybe this was normal for friends? She still had a lot to learn, and really shouldn't have reacted like that. Because of her childishness, a simple friendly gesture from Elle had been turned into something shameful for her. So, Aguri did what was only proper, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was normal for friends to do with each other!" She bowed low to the ground, ashamed at herself. And here she was just about to give a lecture to Rikka.

Elle's red washed away like sandcastles on the beach, but in return, her face went blank. Could Aguri really be that naive? Or maybe she was right? Maybe that's normal for friends? She'd never done anything like that with anyone else before. And she's never seen anyone else do something like that. She'd have to ask the others next time she was in class. It wasn't right to leave Aguri like this! So, she grasped Aguri's hands, "I'm sorry for doing something like that without warning," she apologized, lowering her own head.

But Aguri wouldn't give in, "No, I was in the wrong, and I should be the one apologizing!" There was no way she could shirk her responsibility in properly apologizing for the shame she brought her closest friend. This battle for submissive dominance continued for some time...

As Rikka wobbled home, her head a mess of confusion and wanton chaos, a shadow made itself known out of the corner of her eye. She continued her walk, doing her best to maintain the look of someone who was out of sorts, But started adding things up in her head at the same time. Could this be the work of the jikochuu? That shouldn't be possible right? Didn't Mana and everyone defeat them? And Ira and the others were definitely laying low, as well as quite short on power. So, just what could be the cause of this really strange day? It could just be a coincidence, couldn't it? It wasn't up to Rikka to determine whether Mana and Regina could be that close. In the first place, why was she thinking there was anything to it? Or for that matter, why did she care? "Aagh! This doesn't make any sense!" Rikka threw her hands in the air, "this doesn't make sense!" Came the echo.

Wait, 'echo'? She was on a normal sidewalk with cars and other activity that would make an echo impossible. Not to mention it sounded nothing like her own voice. Even for an echo, this was far too contrary to herself. That meant there was someone nearby, likely in that shadow...

 _That one ended a lot differently than the others. Plot to hit next chapter. Sorry for the wait, been writing so many things, but none of it fanfiction. I also just took forever to getting around to watching the scenes with Aguri and Elle. Hopefully this was enjoyable. And I apologize ahead of time for how serious this will possibly get for a time. A bit of a thing: I don't actually believe that Rikka felt those sort of feelings for Mana, and always felt like she gave the 'go ahead' to Mana, regarding Regina. This is just me experimenting a bit. Until next time then!_


End file.
